


Farewell, beloved

by Zeibix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: JasonxDick, JayDick Week, JayDick slash, M/M, dickjay, jaydick, redwing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: I'm serious about you.





	Farewell, beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Luke gave me a plot - I made it come true, huehue. Pls enjoy and let me know what you think of it. :')

”For all I know, you’ve been bashing me for years for doing that shit. When did you even start?” The male bartender asked with an arched brow, nodding towards the lit cigarette in the ashtray on the table.  
  
The raven-haired customer couldn’t hold back a pathetic giggle, followed up by a defeated shoulder shrug. “It’s nothing but a desperate hunt for familiarity. The scent reminded me of you.” The drunk responded, fingers clinging to his now empty glass of whiskey. He sure didn’t hesitate to order his fourth glass to which the bartender sighed, shaking his head.  
  
“Honestly, Dick? I’m not sure what you’re trying to make from all of .. .well, this.” The bartender said, gesturing towards the very classy red and golden package of Dunhill cigarette’s – Killing his lungs sure wasn’t gonna be cheap. At least not if you were Dick Grayson. “Either way. This look doesn’t suit you very well.”  
  
“And what look would that be, to be exact?” The older male almost snarled in defense, lowering his head a tad. As if he hadn’t sunken low enough already by showing up at this damn bar. It was the outskirts of the town. Slum area. The bar wasn’t anything fancy – That’s not exactly the place he would’ve expected to dig up his old flame either. The stench of cigarettes mixed with the heavily scented whiskey? If that didn’t scream Jason Todd.  
  
“Anyone can tell you don’t belong here. You’re too pretty for this goddamn hell hole, Dick.” Right, even if in the dim lights of this place, Mr. Fucking Fantastic still managed to stand out with his perfect, dark and silky locks, pearly whites and a jaw sharp enough to cut glass. He certainly was something extraordinary. “Not to get me started on your new habits there. I refuse to pour you anymore drinks, so you might as well take the first cab home. In fact, you’re better off if I make a call right now. You really shouldn’t be here in the first place.” The bartender sighed, reaching below the surface of the counter, pulling out a phone, only to hear the other man insist;  
  
“Listen, I just wanna talk.” Dick sighed as he gently put out the cigarette against the acrylic ashtray before standing up.  
  
Their eyes met for a short moment before Jason felt the urge to look down, rubbing lightly at the side of his neck. It’s not like he wasn’t aware where this conversation was heading. He really shouldn’t. Yet, there was this unfamiliar sad, empty look within Dick’s eyes that made Jason’s insides twist and turn. That look on his face, it wasn’t right. It wasn’t, him. “We can talk behind the bar area, but I’ve got to make it quick. Can’t leave the place without supervision.” Well, partly a lie. He was sharing this shift with a co-worker, but it wasn’t doing Dick much harm believing otherwise. Besides, Jason took no interest getting caught up in any sort of nostalgia.  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
“You’re drunk.” Jason responded with a deep sigh as they’d made their way into the back of the bar, hidden away from the open area and customers. He’d maken himself comfortable, resting his lumbar against the edge of a steel table which had been stacked with cardboard boxes containing fresh supplies of liquor.  
  
“No! I mean, yes. I am, but that’s besides the point. You think I’d just randomly show up in a place like this if I weren’t serious?”  
  
“Yes.” Todd responded firmly, crossing his arms, observing how the smaller male went silent for a moment. “I think you’re confused, Dick. I’m convinced you’ve failed to think this through which you’ll most likely regret in the morning because you’re impulsive and let your emotions cloud your judgement.”  
  
Dick certainly looked as if he was desperately searching for a reply, nervously chewing at his bottom lip. He felt fragile as he spoke; “Fine. Maybe you’re right. Is that what you wanna hear?” Dick asked, suddenly feeling quite riled up due to the effect of alcohol kicking in. Worst part? He was aware it wasn’t working in his favor.  
  
“I’d like to hear why you’re showing up at my work place 4 months after you dumped me, whining to me as you drink your brain out.” Jason replied, hardening the tone just a tad. No matter how determined the bartender was when it came to keeping his cool, Dick sure was testing him here. The older one took a shaky step toward the other male, suddenly finding himself closer than intended on. Looked like Jason only shared the same experience as he switched from a relaxed position, suddenly straightening his posture. Almost feeling on guard.  
  
“I didn’t dump you. We agreed on parting ways.” The raven-haired spoke, swallowing his throat. Well, it didn’t really justify him showing up here either way. The response only made the taller male grunt slightly in amuse, shaking his head.  
  
“You’re so unbelievably naive and selfish, Dickie.” Todd spoke, voice a bit hoarser than intended as he felt his voice crack there for just a moment. Fuck, no way in hell he was gonna get emotional about this. As much as he wanted to push the smaller one out of his personal space, he remained like this. Arms crossed in a closed off and uninviting posture.  
  
To think he’d just show up like this? How … dare he?  
  
“To clarify; You came to me with your wishes long after we’d already been talking everything through. I’ve always let you know I can’t provide you that. Always. - Told you plenty times to keep your feelings out of what we had, cause I knew it’d end up like this.” The bartender said, swallowing his throat as he continued; “You promised you’d be okay with it, Dick. That you’d be okay with me. And I was stupid enough to believe I even deserved you like that. Stupid enough to – to fall for this. For, you.”  
  
Suddenly it was the older one feeling his insides turn, taking those words into consideration. It was in the blur of a moment he’d trapped the taller one against the table, locking him in place by planting a hand against the table, on each side of the other man’s hips. As their eyes met, the discomfort was literally almost dripping from the corners of the bartender’s emeralds.  
  
“I was always okay with y –-“  
  
“ – Don’t give me that crap, Dick!” Jason replied, voiced raised slightly in frustration and hurt, cutting off the other man’s sentence. “You left me for Babs, because you couldn’t stand the thought of leaving this place without having a legacy. You’ve always wanted a family. And for a moment you had me convinced you would be fine with just … me. For once, I surrendered myself and you ripped my damn heart out, man.” Fuck. He was feeling way too vulnerable about this. Then again, it was the first time he’d gotten to actually express these feelings – Drunk ex-boyfriend or not.  
  
“I’m serious about you, Jay. Believe what you want, I can only try and convince you otherwise.” The older one spoke, as big-mouthed as always. Watching the taller male lower his head, Dick reached to stroke the bangs out of the bartender’s face, putting a gentle and careful palm to the side of Jason’s cheek. The feeling of his former lover’s warm skin against his palm almost soothed Dick in a way words couldn’t explain. It was a touch he’d been longing for. And for now – Jason seemed to allow it. The silence remained for long, till their eyes met once more. Dick’s baby blue’s flickering between the familiar green ones that had softened up just a tad. And for a moment, it felt as if nothing had ever changed.  
  
“You’re serious about me, you say?” The bartender asked softly, leaning into the touch of Dick’s hand. He received a nod to his question, as the older one spoke;  
  
“Dead serious, Jay.” Dick responded, even going as far as to stroking the other man’s soft cheek, using his thumb. The caress was gentle and almost patient. Silence, once more. That was till Jason gently pushed off the other man’s hand, only to place his own palms at each side of Dick’s jaw, a thumb resting just along the start of his ears, the rest of his fingers, behind Dick’s head, entangled in the ends of his dark locks. He was digging them into his skin, just lightly, recalling how Dick had loved the relaxing pressure to the back of his neck. And as expected, Dick looked like he could almost start humming in joy and satisfaction, a faint smile appearing on the drunks inviting lips. Despite the stench of whiskey and smoke, it didn’t scare off the bartender. – And with that, he leaned down just a tad to lock lips with Dick, throwing his all into it. It was passionate, yet gentle. Lustful, yet pure. All, yet nothing.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, the older one almost panted in disbelief; “What was that, Jay?”  
  
“A farewell-kiss.” The bartender responded rather dryly.  
  
The older one swallowed his throat, suddenly unsure of the entire situation. “Why is that?” He finally spoke, to which his past lover responded, as Dick was gazing into those suddenly hardened emeralds;  
  
“Because I love you. - But I can’t trust you with my heart.”


End file.
